


Mother's Love

by Diana924



Category: Salem (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> La prima volta era avvenuta quando Sebastian aveva quattordici anni.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother's Love

La prima volta era avvenuta quando Sebastian aveva quattordici anni.

Non fu propriamente la prima volta ma il contatto ci fu, sua madre a volte è come se non ci fosse, troppo presa dalla sua magia e dalle notizie che riceve dal resto del mondo. Lui è un bravo bambino, sa come comportarsi in società e sa cosa desidera sua madre, le ha sempre portato i bambini migliori ed è un ottimo allievo, riesce ad eseguire magie che spaventerebbero un adulto, per questo quando vede sua madre sedersi accanto a sé rimane impassibile, più concentrato nel cercare di memorizzare le formule che si trovano nel libro di sua madre, quasi non si accorge che la sua madre ha poggiato una delle sue mani sulla sua gamba. Trasalisce quando vede la mano di sua madre salire e chiude gli occhi quando la sente accarezzarlo contro la stoffa, deve essere un test, uno dei test crudeli di Ingrid von Marburg per testare la sua capacità di concentrazione pensa prima di aprire gli occhi e concentrarsi nuovamente sul testo. Si sforza di rimanere impassibile quando sente la mano superare la stoffa e accarezzarlo, si limita ad un sospiro mentre le mani di sua madre lo accarezzano, lente, decise, ardenti. Sebastian non riesce a resistere a lungo ma ha solo quattordici anni, dopo pochi tocchi chiude nuovamente gli occhi e si lascia sfuggire un gemito, poco prima sua madre ha ritirato la mano.

Ingrid non dice nulla, dolce bambino, bravo bambino si limita a dire con uno sguardo che Sebastian non le ha mai visto in volto prima di allontanarsi.  
Sebastian von Marburg ha vent’anni e avere rapporti con sua madre non lo turba più.

Sua madre lo invita regolarmente nel suo letto e di tutte le donne che ha avuto è senza dubbio la più abile, forse a causa della sua età o dei suoi poteri. Sebastian non lo sa ma non rinuncerebbe mai a lei, nessuno a Boston sa che durante la notte sua madre si intrufola nel suo letto e lo tocca, implorandolo, portandolo a supplicare, sa fin troppo bene che è sua madre che conduce le danze, non lui e lo accetta, così attende che sia sua madre la baronessa a dargli il segnale e solo allora la stringe a sé e la possiede.

È blasfemo, contro natura ed immorale ma non gl’interessa, non quando sente le cosce di sua madre stringersi contro i suoi fianchi, le sue mani imperiose che percorrono il suo corpo, la sua bocca che reclama la sua esigente come solo lei sa essere, anche se è lui a possederla è lei che lo domina.

Ormai è abituato a quello, al corpo di sua madre che lo reclama, a come si muove sotto di lui, a come pretende i suoi baci, sua madre è la donna migliore che abbia mai avuto ma talvolta quando finiscono di fottere si sente sbagliato, sente che non dovrebbe amare così ma poi si ricorda di essere un Marburg e uno degli stregoni più potenti d’Europa e le regole per lui non valgono, non quelle dei comuni mortali e sua madre è troppo eccitante per rinunciare a lei. Rinunciare ad Ingrid von Marburg sarebbe folle e stupido e lui non mai stato nessuno dei due, finché lei lo desidererà lui continuerà a possederla e a bramarla, dipende tutto da lei.


End file.
